Behind Steel Bars
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Being sent to the lion's den isn't on Naruto's to do list. When he's sent on a mission that the Leaf uses to get rid of him lands the jinchurriki in the hands of those thought to be villans. What he will learn is that they aren't inherently evil nor are the rest of the world inherently good. Will he either come to love or hate them from what they've done?
1. Captive

()

**_Hey y'all! It's Aurora here. So, this is the revised version of this story. It means I'll be going through to correct things, changing stuff to present verb tense, and the like. I hope you all will enjoy this. It's rated M for a reason so only people of age can read it due to reasons._**

**_This is an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. I hope you all will enjoy it. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: Akatsuki/Naruto, but others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. She has supported me with my fanfics, original work, and other stuff. She is the one person who has helped me gain enough confidence to continue writing Naruto fics. She is my inspiration to continue writing. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**Behind Steel Bars**

**Chapter 1: Captive**

_Naruto_

Why do I think this is even a good idea at all? Earlier today I have been given a mission to steal some scrolls from any of the organization members that I happened to stumble upon while being outside of Konoha. Why does Granny think this is a safe mission for someone like me? Has it been all a plan in order to get rid of me? It's been a suspicion of mine for a while. Besides, Kurama hasn't put it out of our minds. She's fairly adamant that they want to rid me of there. It's sad to think that's the case when I thought they're my friends and sort of like a makeshift family. Perhaps I'm supposed to be always on my own. Lost in my thoughts while I wander the outskirts and further away from Konoha I don't notice that there seems to be eyes on me. The unnerving feeling of someone watching me washes over me in waves. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Taking out a kunai in hand I want to be careful.

When I reached a far enough point away from Konoha I settle down against the trunk of a tree. Releasing a sigh of frustration I wonder why they don't want me around anymore. Have I meant nothing to the village? I've done everything I can to prove I'm nothing like the demon sealed inside of me. Why am I never enough no matter what I do? Growling irritably, I strike the ground with a pulse of crimson chakra. Part of Kurama has been seeping into me over the years. Heh, I am near nineteen after all. I'm more than used to how I am by this point. I don't have a choice or say in being this way. It has been preordained since I was a baby. So, being like her doesn't sound all too bad right now. Getting up, I stretch before freezing in my tracks. The feeling of someone watching me doesn't fade the longer I travel. Dodging a projectile thrown at me I dart around to find its source. Who I come face to face with doesn't surprise me in the slightest. It's Sasuke's older brother Itachi. His expression is unreadable except within his spinning tamoe crimson eyes.

"I'm surprised to see you out here, Naruto," states the raven haired male calmly.

"Um, yeah, well I thought it's nice for a stroll," I breezily reply, trying to hide the rising apprehension of knowing I'll need to successfully steal the items Tsunade wants me to get off of an Akatsuki member.

"I see," muses Itachi.

Without the Uchiha's notice I manage to sneak up to grab the aforementioned scrolls I'm supposed to get. I try my best to hide what I'm doing. Yeah, I know the consequences of my actions, but if the Hokage wants me to do this then I will. It's a part of being a shinobi after all. What I don't expect is a gas releasing when I do so. Before I know it the world swims in and out of focus before going dark. Within that time I have been unconscious I spend with Kurama. Approaching her confinement behind the bars I stare up at the menacing form of the kitsune.

There's no telling what will happen within here as well as where I'll end up whenever I wake up from this stupor. Staring down at me, she has a look of mild distaste.

"This has been bound to happen," growls the demon fox, pacing back and forth. "You seem to have been caught."

"Ugh, great," I groan in irritation, hoping that won't occur although I guess it has been inevitable. "What will happen to me now?"

"They'll most likely take you back to the base and lock you up. Aside from that I don't know," explains Kurama pensively.

This isn't good. I can tell she's not angry with me. Nah, she's most likely disappointed. Hopefully they won't try to extract her right away. There's no telling what my fate will be. I have to wait and see. What feels like hours later is when I stir back into the waking world. Everything feels so sore. Jerking back, I grimace at noticing there are chakra chains on me to cut off my supply. Still in a daze I try to figure out my surroundings. The smell of a dank cell meets my nose. One brow twitching in annoyance at finding out that I am indeed under lock and key behind steel bars. This is not what I signed up for. Tensing upon hearing footsteps approaching, I strain against my bonds to test how strong they are. Slumping back I know that I won't be able to unbind myself from them. Golden strands of my hair fall into my face while I do my best trying not to fall into the well of despair. This situation isn't ideal, but it's what I have put myself into. I obviously never plan this to happen. It just has on its own accord even though I know that they have been looking for me. The footsteps stop right outside of the holding cell where I'm to be found. Not bothering to lift my head I hear the sound of a silky masculine voice that sends cold chills down my spine.

"You poor little fox. You have fallen into the web, haven't you?" Coos the voice belonging to Orochimaru, a hint of amusement flecks into his words.

"Piss off," I growl, glaring daggers at him.

"Now, now, none of that... You have fallen for a terrible fate... It seems Tsunade finally has cleared her head of those thoughts thinking that you are anything close like everyone else. It's better to be a misfit... Now, you're probably wondering what'll happen to you now that you're here," states the snake Sanin thoughtfully, drawing close before kneeling down to be face to face with me.

"Yeah," I admit, wanting to know what they'll do to me here.

"We won't extract Kurama from you," replies the obsidian haired male, brushing the stray strands out of my face to have cobalt meet amber. "Oh no, you have a greater purpose than that... You'll be molded, shaped into something new, and then you'll join us. You'll come to find we are the only people you'll ever need for anything and everything your heart desires..."

"what?" I blurt out in shock, having a hard time believing what he's telling me. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Oh, my dear little fox, I won't even dream of doing that when you'll soon be our pet," smirks Orochimaru, straightening his stance. "I or another member will come back later with food for you."

Watching him leave sends a tendril of fear throughout my body. What horrors lie in wait for me until I'm what they want? It's a relief to know that they won't extract Kurama, but it still worries me as to what their grand plan is for me. Why do they want someone like me anyways for that purpose? Maybe I will or won't find out the answers I seek. What I do know is this will slowly become a personal hell for me. Has this been the Hokage's intentions after all this time? Do they want me to be rid of the village to land up in this predicament? If so, then why? All of these questions mill about in my mind causing me to become restless. Testing the bindings again I notice that they allow a minimum range of motion. It's good to know that my limbs won't go sore or raw due to them. Getting up I manage to walk a bit although my legs are a little wobbly. Noticing there's a cot in the smallish room I settle down on it. What bothers me is who exactly will be coming here next. Knowing I'm stuck here doesn't help. It only adds to my growing aggravation. Not noticing that I have dozed off I shake myself awake. I don't know how long I have been out for. What I do know is I hear the sound of approaching footsteps again. When the door opens has there being the smell of freshly made ramen along with the smell of the individual that's of underlying clay along with whatever scent of shampoo. I guess this person likes to upkeep their image or something. Lifting my head to see who it is I don't expect to see the flamboyant artist. He has his usual hairstyle of a high ponytail with his fringe covering one of his azure eyes. His skin is tanned. Wearing a pair of khaki pants along with a simple t-shirt works well on his nicely built form. Averting my eyes, I don't want to get caught staring. Yet, out of the corner of my eye I can clearly enough tell he's lightly smirking.

"Here, hmph. Can't have you dying of starvation, now can we?" Says Deidara before placing the bowl in front of me and handing me a pair of chopsticks. "I see you've met Orochimaru, un. He explained what's going to happen and your purpose here, right?"

"yeah," I sigh, using the utensil to eat some of the ramen which tastes delicious. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem, hmph," shrugs Deidara. "Well, you'll notice when the process starts."

"Huh?" I ask with a few noodles sticking out of my mouth before slurping them up.

"Keeping your stamina up is part of what needs to be done, un. The next part occurs whenever one of our leaders comes to visit you," explains the blonde simply as if it's common sense. "When he does then it'll be done, hmph. I can tell why they want you to be ours oh so much. You fit all of the requirements."

This confuses me. Requirements? Am I filling out a job or something? I have no idea why they might want a jinchurriki when they're hunting us down to place into their statue. Why am I so damn special to be receive this unfortunate fate? It seems that the gods aren't in my favor. It doesn't surprise me when they never have been to begin with. Uncertain of what to say in response I continue eating the ramen. It doesn't bother me that Deidara is watching me with mild curiosity. What I don't expect is him scooting closer. Whiskers twitching slightly I wonder what he wants from me. Hopefully he'll explain further about what he means. It's doubtful, but I can at least hope. When I finished eating I placed the empty bowl beside me.

"So, anything else you can tell me?" I ask him, silently hoping that he'll divulge something else instead of leaving me in the shroud of mystery.

"Like I said when one of our leaders comes here the final steps will be made and then you'll be out of this cell behind different bars," smirks Deidara, shivering at feeling his hot breath hitting my face. "Hmph, aside from that the requirements are that you're the Nine Tails, you're powerful due to having undergone the Sage training, and that you will belong to us, un."

Tilting my head to the side, I feel like I have a hard time believing him. Orochimaru sounded way more convincing. besides, I can't help falling under his snake charming nature. Noticing Deidara getting up I wonder if I'll see him again soon. A wave of fatigue overcomes me. Maybe the recent events are catching up to me. Trying to get comfortable on the cot I eventually doze off.

When I wake up later I don't know how much time has gone by. It might of been minutes, hours, days, weeks, etc. I have no idea since there's nothing in here to indicate time is passing. Pulling myself up into a sitting position I freeze. A menacing aura is what I feel directly outside. Looking over I can see a pair of eyes staring at me. I can't run or hide from whoever it is. When the individual comes in I notice that he has spiky orange reddish hair with multiple piercings on his face and ears. He wears the cloak of red clouds along with a pair of zori on his feet. Approaching closer until he's not far from me he stops, Not averting my eyes, I want to know what will happen now. I have been told when one of the leaders arrives that whatever the process is will somehow begin. I'm not sure how to feel about it. Deciding to try to show some defiance I bare my teeth at him that are kind of like Kurama's needle-like teeth. I don't expect the reaction I receive though. He just chuckles lightly at me.

"Hello Naruto... It's time to begin. You've been told what will be the results of this. You won't feel too much pain, but you will feel it to an extent. Once it's done then you'll be released out of here to join us in the normal parts of the base."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully my revision and all is going to work out well. This is the only project right now I'm going to focus on revising though. I'm also excited to try adding further chappies to this, changing things, and the list goes on. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Jolt

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. Yes, this is starting out in Naruto's pov first, but I tend to switch between multiple characters povs at a time given the chance. What? It's fun! *pouts* _**

**_Anyway, enough of my silliness and blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 2: Jolt**

_Naruto_

How long have I been asleep for again? I don't know. I've been staying outside of the gates keeping Kurama in her cage within me. There's no right string of words that can describe what I'm feeling at the current moment. This really needs to stop happening. That man's words do haunt me…. Who is he? Clearly he's one of the leaders, but do I know him? Searching my memory banks I conjure a name.

Pain….. That's his name, I thought, staggering a few steps backward when hearing a response.

It's good to know you haven't forgotten. You can tell things have begun. They can't be corrected, answers the man from the outside world.

How can he speak to me here? Darting around I don't see anything that signifies there's a connection in place. Is it something to do with those piercings on him? Maybe that's it. Has he put one on me or something to allow this to happen? Ugh, all of these questions with no answers is giving me a nasty headache. There's nothing I can do about it. There feels like an odd chakra being put within my system. Standing on wobbly legs I decide to sit down. Kurama casts a worried look at me. Frowning, she can tell what they're up to with her kit. It doesn't surprise her at all. This has been bound to happen. It's something an elder Uchiha has told her ages ago when she had been under his control. Seeing me fall into that state doesn't upset her.

Giving me a soft smile she says, "It'll be over soon, Naruto. When it is then you'll leave here to return. I don't know if you'll readily accept what's been done to you. The damage is already occured. So, there's nothing I can possibly do to rectify it."

"I-It's alright," I try to reassure her, turning onto my side as I feel my eyelids grow heavy. "I think things will be ok."

"I know they will, kit. Just be strong. You were born for this. Just know that I'm proud of you, my vessel."

()()()()()()()

When I wake up sometime later I glance around after blinking a few times to bring focus back to me. That guy from before has left. Although I can tell easily enough that Orochimaru has arrived. Shivering, I slowly pull myself up into a sitting position. My head pounds ever so slightly along with feeling a little dizzy. Being given some water I slowly drink some of it. I feel weirdly different than before. There's no right words to exactly describe it. When I feel steady I look up at him as if searching for something.

"How do you feel?" He asks, extending one of his hands towards me to help me off of the cot.

"Pretty good, but something has changed," I admit, eyeing the appendage for a moment or so before reluctantly accepting it, noticing a surge of electricity spark when our hands touch.

"That's to be expected," assures Orochimaru, pulling me close to him. "Now, my dear, you will be let out of here at last to rejoin us."

"Ok," is all I say in response.

Aiding me out of the holding cell he helps me through the winding hallways until we reach a metal door. Entering it causes us to enter an area that looks more like a home than what lies below. There are a few people waiting in the living room. Giving me a last glance to ensure I'll be alright to proceed he goes on ahead to bring me into the room where the others are waiting. I can't help feeling a twinge of apprehension surge within me. Why do I feel as if I'm close to these people? Can they really provide what my heart desires? I have been tricked to be rid of by Konoha to end up here. Being sent to the lion's den hasn't been on my to do list. Yet, here I am, having been forever changed to their design. Taking in the new surroundings I can tell that the others except the leaders are there. Swallowing hard, I hope that I'll be able to get this over and done with. Taking me in there, he settles me down on an empty space with him not too far away.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto," says Itachi calmly. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, it's about time, bitch," grumbles the slicked back silver haired man known as Hidan.

"Hmmm, this can prove interesting," muses the redheaded Puppeteer, eyeing me like I'm a fresh piece of meat.

"I guess. He's not going to bring in any money so I don't know how he'll interest me," comments Kakuzu.

"Heh, glad to see you," grins the shark-like man known as Kisame, eyeing me up and down appraisingly.

"At least you survived, un. I knew you would. So, you are going to have to get the hang of your new role. Each day you'll be with one of us," explains Deidara.

"Ok," I nod, still trying to take all of this in although I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed. "Who will I be with first?"

"Sasori no Danna or me, hmph," replies Deidara before anyone else can butt in to take the first shift, noticing something within the blonde's expression that I caught signifying that he's looking forward to this.

"I'll go after you, brat. I need to attend to Hiroku," replies Sasori, giving me one passing glance before exiting the room to head to his workshop.

"This is a waste of time, Hidan. I'll be counting my money," grumbles out Kakuzu, getting up to leave his partner there.

"Naruto, come here," says Itachi, looking down at me.

Gulping, I get up to walk over to him. Grabbing me by the waste he settles me on his lap after placing his book he has been reading down. Running a hand through my golden locks hasn't been something I might expect from someone like him. Being so close to his warm frame feels oddly comforting. At least Itachi is familiar like Orochimaru is. Deidara kind of is as well. Not noticing the others are giving the Uchiha spiteful or jealous looks, I peek up at him through my lashes. His lips twitch slightly into a faint ghost of a smile.

"You'll get used to it. Sasuke has joined us as well. One of these days you'll be with my foolish little brother," breathes the Uchiha in my ear, shivering at the way it feels for his cool breath to brush against my flesh.

Knowing that Sasuke is here doesn't really bother me. I know he will eventually join here in his pursuit to find Itachi. Hopefully he's come to learn by now that killing him isn't the answer. To feel something hard at the Uchiha's waste to poke at me. A light shade of pastel pink coats my cheeks as heat rushes up to them. Oddly enough I don't back off of him. As if he knows that I can feel his noticeable bulge I can hear him whisper in my ear.

"You know what the snake promised is true…. You've always wanted a place to belong…. You always wanted to be loved and lusted after, didn't you? Don't you still want it?" He questions me with his tone dipping down slightly for pleasant chills to run down my back.

"Y-Yes, I did. I always wanted that. A-Are you saying that's what'll happen because of what's been done to me?" I ask him, wanting some clarification about all of this.

"Oh yes…. That's right, Naruto. Deidara does have you for today, but soon enough it'll be my turn. When it is then I will have what belongs to me… The clan needs assistance from a jinchurriki after all…."

**_Oks, that's the end of cahppie two. I apologize for the wait. I've been working on other stuff. Also, life stuff has been a little busy today. So, I thought I might as well get more of this revised. I'll try to have the next chappie out shortly enough. Just be patient with me please. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Like I said the next chappie will be out shortly enough once I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Ceramic

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. I apologize for the wait if there is any. Sometimes that'll happen with real life taking more importance even though writing is also important to me as well. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, I'll cut it short on me blathering on to y'all. Let's get on with it now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 3: Ceramic**

_Deidara_

Knowing that I have the first day with him does excite me. When the leaders let us know what Naruto's purpose is it had been a long time coming. Yes, there is what he wants, but it also satisfies what we want too. Taking his hand to get him off of the Uchiha scum I take him outside to the field behind the base. The leaders and other members trust me with this responsibility. I won't be here if I don't haul my share. Before showing him what I want him to see I pin him against the wall. Our faces mere inches apart. Leaning in close I kisshim heatedly. Pulling back after a few moments I press myself against him to show how much he appeals to someone like me in more ways than one.

"I want to show you my art, hmph," I tell him softly with eyes glinting with passion and something else the other blonde has difficulty figuring out. "There's just one thing that has to happen first, un."

"What is it?" Asks Naruto curiously although I can tell he's hesitant of what I'll tell him.

"Strip for me and then I'll show you what happens next," I respond to him with as a smirk spreads across my lips, creating one of my clay birds that I usually sit on, unzipping my pants while I wait for him to finish up.

Watching him remove his lower half of his clothes he then approaches me. Grabbing his hips I settle him onto my lap, burying my shaft within the middle of his supple cheeks. Eliciting a soft moan from his lips he settles against my chest while we sit on the back of my bird. Allowing him to adjust to my length I think of what I want while I have the time to show him first. It's been a while since I've had an audience to show off my art to someone. When I finally found it out I break the silence between us.

"Watch closely, un," I grin before creating a couple of my clay spiders before they appear in the air to do a little dance before him. "What do you think?"

"Impressive," he breathes out in awe, moving around a bit to please me.

"Heh, keep moving like that and I'll show you more, hmph," I tease him.

"Oh, um, ok," heat rushes to Naruto's cheeks, continuing to move around on my cock to send pleasurable sensations throughout it.

In reward I give him various displays of my art to quickly implode within various hues of color. I'm surprised that I manage to impress him. Then again I don't really know what form of art he prefers. Sasori always tells me that his art is superior to mine, but I doubt it. I know my form of creativity isn't anything close to being inferior to that self-puppet. Without notice I release inside of his depths. His hips buck a little when feeling the hot liquid pour into him. I grab his hips firmly to ensure none of it will leak out. With it reaching far within him I know none of it will be leaking out when I pull out of him. This is part of how the other members of the organization and I get what we want. There has to be a give and take within any relationship of sorts. We are a band of misfits, but we get by just fine. How was it, un?" I ask him when I finish up the light show, allowing him to get off of my lap to redress himself and for me to zip my pants back up.

When we are both decent again he responds, "The best I ever had in a long time."

"Good answer, hmph," I grin, getting off of my bird to allow it to implode within a beautiful explosion. "Wanna go check out Ame for a while? It'll be fun to waste some time, un."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," replies Naruto, still blushing a medium shade of crimson. "Um, maybe we need to go wash up first. I don't think having the smell of sex is good to have walking around the civilian area."

Laughing lightly I tell him, "Yeah, that's probably best, hmph. Let's go and then I'll take you on a time you won't regret around town. How does that sound to you?"

"Great! Let's go."

()()()()()()

_Naruto_

Wow…. I don't know what other words to describe that aside from the best I ever had in a long time. Yeah, I'm gay if people don't know that by now. There have been a time during my days in the Academy I had some fancy towards women, but I easily found out they aren't my type. I prefer the same sex. It just feels oh so right no matter what anyone else says about it. When we finish showering, it has been together. We have another round in there before getting dressed to go check out the town. With an arm around my shoulders he guides me out. Receiving permission from the leaders beforehand, Deidara assures that it will be alright to take me out. It doesn't feel strange going out on a date after what has happened. Besides, I feel oddly safe with him or any of the other members here. I wonder if this means I'm one of them if I'm supposed to fulfill certain roles for them.

"Where do we need to go?" I question him, glancing around every once in a while to take in the new surroundings.

"There's a really good dumpling and ramen shop not too far. Do you want to go check it out, un?" Offers Deidara in response.

"Yeah," I nod, following his lead since I don't know my way around here yet.

Adjusting to this new life hasn't been all too difficult. It's better than how things were in Konoha. At least here there are people who actually care. I mean I'm not dead yet…. So, that's definitely a good sign. It seems like a nice place to live in this village. There's dark clouds overhead once in a while, but I guess that's to be an expectation to have in a village of rain. Approaching a quaint shop we are escorted to a table for two. It amuses me a little to see Deidara's a little annoyed by the distance between us. Giving him a wink to say there's time later for close contact seems to satiate him for now. We are given some water along with menus. Opening it, I glance over the items before finding something that I'll like. Looking at the other blonde out of the corner of my eye I can tell he's been able to figure out what he wants as well. Closing both of our menus we wait for the waitress to return.

"The Meat Lover's Ramen for me," I tell her before handing her my menu.

"Shrimp dumplings over rice and veggies for me, un," says Deidara before handing his to her as well.

"I'll be back shortly with your food," she says to us before trotting off to send it in, leaving the two of us alone again.

There's this gaping silence that falls between us. I have no idea what to say to him. Do we try making an attempt to getting to know each other? I barely know Deidara. All I do know is that he has a deformity, love for art, and is from the Rock village. Aside from that I know nothing about him. He probably knows everything about me with how the Akatsuki works. It means that they compile a file on their targets. Looking down at the table I hope that Kurama is doing alright. I've been hearing from her off and on after what has been done to me. After talking to her and thinking about it I don't think I hate them for it. Yeah, I did, but I don't know at the moment. My attention snaps up when the waitress returns with our food. Opening up my chopsticks I begin eating. It hungrily as the flavors taste delicious. It consists of beef, chicken, and pork along with some veggies in it. Deidara eats as well. We dine in a comfortable silence. About twenty or so minutes later we pay for it before heading back to the base. Walking close to me he has his arm linking with mine. The warmth of his body is more than welcome. It's a comforting sort of thing in a way. It's sad that I won't be with him tomorrow, but I know there will be another day with him soon whenever it's his turn again. I look forward to it.

"Have you had a fun time with me today, hmph?" Deidara asks, breaking the silence between us.

"Yep," I answer him honestly.

"Prepare yourself for tomorrow with Danna," he warns me.

"Ok, I will," I promise him, glancing up at the sky to notice that time has gone by quicker than I thought when it seems that night has suddenly fallen.

"Good, I'll see you around, Uzumaki."

()()()()()

_Sasori_

Today it's my turn with the jinchurriki. It's been an interesting development. Deidara has let me know about what occurred during his time with him yesterday. It does intrigue me that he has been ok with my brat being a little forward with him. I call the inferior artist mine because he is after losing oh so many times against me. That's what he gets as his punishment. Now, I'm walking through the corridor until reaching outside the room that the leaders have given to him. Raising a hand I give a light knock with my knuckles to it. Perhaps he is or isn't awake yet. I don't exactly know his habits. Hearing some rustling behind the door on the other side I wait there. While I am a patient man I don't like waiting for others. It's more of a dislike. Perhaps some human qualities still cling to this shell of a being. I've grown accustomed to my perfect form for quite a long time. Nothing will ever change it because I don't regret that decision I made all of those years ago. Finally, I hear the door open. Hazel orbs meet with his oceanic blue eyes in a silent greeting. He is suppose to know to expect me.

"Um, hey? I didn't know you'll come for me this early," says the blonde sheepishly.

"Well, you don't know me. Get ready, will you? I don't exactly appreciate having to wait for other people," I hiss out in agitation, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly to notice he doesn't flinch or back away like Deidara tends to do on occasion.

"Ok, ok, I'll get ready quickly," assures Naruto, holding his hands up in a defensive position to show he means me no harm.

Smirking lightly, I say, "Good, hurry up then. I'll be waiting out here unless…"

"You want to come in?" Grins Naruto, stepping aside to grant me passage into his room. "Go ahead."

Indeed that has been what I want. Heading inside, I take a seat down on the edge of his bed while he goes off to go shower and get dressed for the day. There are things I have on a list in preparation. What will intrigue me is whether or not he'll be able to stomach it. Due to his previous encounter with Deidara it proves that he will without any complications. It pleases me greatly to know this. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, he returns out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes. What he wears is a simple black t-shirt with dark gray cargo shorts. Deeming himself presentable he goes over to me.

"Ready?" He asks me as I get off of the bed.

"Yes," I answer simply, motioning for him to follow me which he obliges.

Taking him to my workshop seems like the place for him with me for today. When we enter I close the door quietly behind us. Noticing he looks around with a perking interest amuses me. I think he might prefer Deidara's inferior work of art. Maybe he has some taste in him after all. Padding in further with him at my heels I show him everything in here. Without his notice I attach a few chakra strings onto him. It's merely a precaution. I can't be too trusting around a jinchurriki no matter what our leaders have done to make him complacent. Most of the others might be put at ease, but certainly not me. He has to prove himself before I can believe that he won't tear me to shreds.

"Impressed?" I ask him, managing to hide the small smirk.

"Yeah, I am," chirps Naruto. "You have a large collection."

"Indeed I do. It continues to grow," I say to him with a significant amount of admiration to the feat I have gained. "You do know what I accomplished, correct?"

"Yep, I know," confirms the blonde, taking a closer look at something I have recently been tinkering on. "You have a good eye for detail."

Snorting lightly I remark, "Thank you, but it's what comes with being an artist of my caliber."

Is he testing me? Hmmm, this brat is definitely better than my previous one by far. Who might know that a jinchurriki can be this way. Then again I suppose that most individuals view him as a monster like us. Well, I'm sure he finds some comfort with being around people that are the same thing. He's merely a new addition. It doesn't surprise me that Kakuzu opted out of this. Somehow he manages to convince the leaders that he has a better purpose than this. In Kakuzu's place is going to be either the elder Uchiha or Nagato. From the sound of it they will be switching during each cycle.

"I have something I want to ask you," I admit after a while of allowing him to look through everything in here which is something I rarely allow.

"Go ahead," replies Naruto, being distracted upon investigating Hiroku.

"Will you want me inside of you?" I smirk, unable to hide it since while I may be rusty at this I do have some experience in courtship.

Heat rushing to his cheeks from my inquiry occurrs first before he responds with, "Y-Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Heh, are you sure?" I ask, using the chakra strings to have him pinned against the wall where I have the medical bed that's used for creating new masterpieces with although I suppose that it can be used for this purpose as well.

"I said yes to you. I still stand by it," answers Naruto irritably, glaring daggers at me.

"Very well then," I chuckle lightly, using a kunai to cut out a portion of his clothing covering his ass since that'll just be easier for me and the rest. "You'll always be like this… With your ass bare aching to be filled by one of us."

Gazing up at me with his oceanic blue orbs glittering with approval of the action. Good, if he doesn't then I won't care. Positioning him properly I grab his globes before inserting a cold digit. Gauging his reactions I continue by beginning to stretch him out. There needs to be some preparation before anything more can occur. When I deem him prepped enough I slip off my robes to move forward. Aligning myself with the target of between his cheeks I thrust forth to sink inside of him. Hearing a moan escape his throat pleases me. Beginning to move in and out at a steady pace I grab his hips. The chakra strings ensure that he won't be able to escape. I doubt he even will due to what state he's been put to. Within several moments later I come within him. Heh, let's just say it's an artist's trick how it can occur even in my perfect form. I can still perform to the best of my capability. Pulling out of him I watch a few strands leak out, but the majority of it remains within him. I wonder if it's possible for anything further to happen to him with all of the liquids that'll be within him. I suppose it's a waiting game of sorts. I hate those type of games. Yet, I guess there's nothing I can do about it.

"Have you enjoy that, brat?" I rasp out, releasing him from my grasp and the restraints to allow him free movement again.

Gasping out of breath he manages to regain his composure before responding to me, "Yes, that was perfect."

Grinning at him I tell him, "That's what I am after all…. I'm a living form of perfection, my dear. If you haven't noticed that yet then I will be disappointed in you."

"No, I noticed that right away," he reassures me, licking his lips before looking up at me through his lashes.

"Good, you better," I tell him firmly, putting my robes back on before ushering him to follow me.

"Where are we going?" He asks me as he gets off of the medical bed to trot behind me although I might of preferred him beside or in front of me.

"Deidara showed you how his pitiful excuse for art is. It's only right for me to show you mine," I answer simply as if it's common sense. "Do you enjoy a show?"

"Yes, I do, Master," replies Naruto, finding some amusement at how he's easily excitable.

Being called Master is something new. I do like it. It has a nice ring to it. I nod in approval of the name being given to me. It shows that he's learning. Moving further into my workshop I motion him to take a seat on a stool. He does to wait patiently for what I'll unveil to him. Attaching chakra strings to a few of my marionettes I begin an array of motions to see if I can hopefully impress him. Perhaps he does have a good taste in art. Maybe he's not a waste of my time. When I finish, he claps. Bowing, I give a slight smile.

"Thanks," I say, surprised that I can even sound sheepish to being given appraisal. "I can teach you a few things."

"Really?" Asks Naruto in shock.

Chuckling lightly I step closer to him, brushing a strand of golden hair out of his face, "Yes, it will be my pleasure to teach you a few tricks of my trade since you have been such a gracious audience."

"When do we start?" Naruto asks eagerly.

"Right now. We'll start with some basics, but next time you're with me we'll continue towards more….complex matters. Knowing your track record when it comes to training you won't have any issues at all with it."

**_Oks, there y'all go with an update. I apologize for the wait on this. It just took me some time to find some space to work on this. Y'all know how life stuff can make it busy, but I am always working on my fanfiction and original stories at any given chance I get. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
